


Maxville Foundation

by Heroes_of_the_Future



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Hate, Snow, Union, Winter, school theater, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future
Summary: the group of six who saved Sky High were chosen to portray the founding of Maxville in the school theater.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The entire school was covered with snow and the Christmas lights gave a warm atmosphere, the decorations were placed everywhere with the help of the students' powers with the permission of the teachers, some students with powers that were not affected by the cold They took the opportunity to bring out their more extensive winter styles, girls more than others, but being so close to Christmas even the most naughty students were still on the black list and would do whatever it took to be among the first, like destroying created snowmen by creative first-year students and throwing snowballs at them, but always avoiding Warren Peace, the clouds being fuller than ever hid the school better and it was the perfect carefree time to do works, and being a school with students with powers, many of the props were real, either as the clouds made it quite vivid, and who else to star in all this, if not alvaron Sky High? Principal Powers thought, assigning them roles correctly matched by the excellent leader she usually is.  
Layla, Zach, Magenta, Will, Ethan and Warren were in the theater dressing rooms preparing and speaking before the show while the seats were taken by the public.  
"Isn't school beautiful this time of year?" Layla asked looking out the window at her friends smiling at them as she dressed as Colonel Thárros's ward.  
"If only it was like this every day" said Zach "there are so many things that I don't know where to look, as I struggled to put on the Cansiller Matronel suit"  
"I just hope that the lights do not go to the salary of our parents" said Magenta, having seen excessively placed lights in more than one place "but I would not mind if they gave me this fantastic, although a little old-fashioned dress" she said admiring in the mirror wishing that her plastic tiara was a real one, but happy that many people would look at her wearing a decent garment and not rags as her people would in the play as Princess Pistara.  
"And I can't wait to eat a gingerbread house out of here" Will said, hungry as always as he put on Colonel Thárros's armor.  
"Do not think about food or you will not concentrate enough to say the script perfectly" Ethan said, still practicing his lines as if he had not practiced them enough that he had already lost count, it seemed an honor to star in the most important work of the season, but it still seemed scary to him, Warren had already helped him to handle it a little, not that Warren is bad at helping people who need him to believe in themselves, if not that Ethan could be distrustful of himself, more than it should.  
"remember what I told you?" Warren asked who would play Cansiller Matronel's secretary, Ethan lowering his script as Princess Pistara's servant to get her attention.  
"Yes, I shouldn't be nervous since in all schools they describe how their places of origin originated thanks to people with superpowers from the past by tradition and it is quite normal, but playing a character in public while more than one room observes me - the whole school and real superheroes AND- SCENIC PANIC - !!! " Ethan said, almost sharpening his voice before being interrupted by Warren.  
"Enough, now inhale and exhale" said Warren calmly telling Ethan what to do, Ethan did as he was asked.  
"Visualize with me: you are the voice of reason, you are a super who has mental powers and you are important to the Maxville foundation"  
Ethan was going to repeat the same words before being interrupted by Coach Boomer by yelling "GET STARTED IN TWO MINUTES" but not so much to break the school glass ... again.  
Meanwhile, the audience talked to each other excitedly but quickly fell silent when the curtain was opened.  
"Long ago before Sky High was created, and before the people created this city, the supers were divided by the muscles commanded by Colonel Thárros, brain reigned by the daughter of King Pistara and soul led by Matronel the tired man with people without powers who admired us thinking that we were Gods "Larry narrated" they only cared about their own well-being; the super strong did not know how to cultivate and threatened not to attack if the soul gave them food, the super intelligent asked the same since their way of Making artificial food was not filling as normal and in return they would give revolutionary advances to prosper, and as well as their hatred, mistrust grew among the tribes, and what made them unite? This is how I start everything "dramatically leaves the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changed to a place with fortresses, weapons and shields.  
"I tell you, they are trying to conquer everything with their strange magic" said Colonel Thárros speaking to his ward "one of our best spies said that the brains will try to change our climate to make us like buffoons"  
"The soul tribe has climate change powers, wouldn't it be better ... to ask them to help you?" asked the pulpilla.  
"They didn't ask for help because ... they want to destroy our tribe!" said Colonel Thárros almost shouting.  
"Colonel, did you really say that?" asked the concerned pupil.  
"Well ... no, quite, but I feel it, we will not wait for them to have so much power to attack us, although obviously we would win them, we are better at everything, but it would be better if we had it, never depend on anyone and would be they the ones who would beg us.  
"Colonel-"  
"Prepare the troops, tomorrow we will invade and take what is rightfully ours!"  
The stage returns to a closed curtain so that Larry could narrate again and the actors could prepare to follow the narration.  
"Colonel Thárros did not say it jokingly, determined he put the plan in motion, he fought against the brain kingdom and some men of the troops fell into traps of the castle, but it was not enough for him to give up, he went to have the power of the weather and when touching it clumsily caused the weather to go crazy, with the strongest blizzard that the tribes had seen, what they did not know is that it was a prototype, the clan retired thinking that they had won, but it was the beginning of something catastrophic "narrated Larry.  
"Stupid airheads" said Gwen, in her secret lair hearing from one of her microphones placed in the theater, accompanied by Mr. Grayson as he knitted yellow and black gloves for her using her hand as a model, while smiling gently when hearing her To complain, Lash and Speed weren't at home since like every Christmas they set out to damage more decorations of the season.  
"Those of soul froze, they could not cultivate in their land and the blizzard was so strong that they put out their fire and their houses flew away ... literally; the home of the strong was not at all better, they were hungry; and those of brain were frozen and hungry, even the powers were powerless over the storm, each tribe blamed each other for their suffering and the more they fought, the more terrible the snow became, so it was decided that a meeting would be held to decide the way of dealing with the snowfall, each tribe brought their leaders  
"Muscles: commanded by Colonel Thárros, brain: reigned by the king's daughter, Princess Pistara, and soul: led by the boss Matronel; perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences and find some way to overcome this disaster"  
[arguing]: cansiller Matronel, Colonel Thárros and Princess Pistara.  
"All I want to know is why your people hog all the food!" said Colonel Thárros annoyed, with her people supporting her with groans.  
"What? We didn't hog all the food. Wait. That's right. We did. Well, it's just because brains invented that thing that goes against nature by causing it to snow too much" said Matronel the tired man.  
"For the hundredth time, it's not us! We already told you that it was Thárros ruffian's fault" said Princess Pistara.  
"It wasn't me, it's their silly damaged machine! They're just foolishly using it to leave us without food, but they know perfectly well that they can fix it at any time!" Colonel Thárros said, pointing to the soul ones.  
"Our powers cannot contain something as big as this!" said the Matronel cansiller.  
"Well, if you guys aren't going to stop using your weird powers to freeze us all, then this is a waste of time!" Colonel Thárros said.  
The stage returns for the second time to a closed curtain so that Larry could narrate again and the actors could prepare to follow the narration.  
"It was with just that that the tribes agreed and the blizzard continued; the gathering of the tribes did not go as well as they hoped. And the three leaders returned home to heal their pride. And also to complain" Narrated Larry.  
-  
"Attention!" Colonel Thárros said, addressing his ward. "Well? Don't you want to know how it went?"  
"Colonel Thárros. Sir. How did it go?" said the pupil.  
"Horrible. The other tribal leaders are very disrespectful. Don't they realize that we are a powerful tribe of warriors and that they shouldn't provoke us? We have to break ranks with those weaklings."  
-  
"Servant, I need you" said Princess Pistara.  
"Yes, Your Majesty. Did the other tribes come to their senses as I predicted?" said Princess Pistara's servant.  
"Those other tribes are impossible. I, at least, can no longer bear to be around these vulgar creatures. We are noble and majestic. We will no longer fraternize with their kind."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://skyhighfanarts.tumblr.com/  
> I still need your help!  
> Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.  
> Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.  
> Love ya,


End file.
